sdcombinefandomcom-20200214-history
Rank Structure
Combine Rank Structure is separate for every Arm, and Combine Central also has a self-contained rank system. Since players can only be part of one arm or Combine Central at any time, only one set of ranks will ever apply to them. The Combine's rank systems are relatively small within each section, owing to the specialised nature of each section. Most ranks and titles have clearly defined duties and requirements. Combine Rank Structure as a More Efficient System The Combine avoids the common issue of copying and pasting a generic military rank system, usually from Wikipedia and only removing or adding one or two ranks. This traditional system is vague, complex and has little room for flexibility, when the only direction in which progress can be made is up or down. More importantly, using a generic military rank system removes the possibility of clear functions within a clan, as well as correct context. In real life, officer ranks such as 'brigadier' and 'general' have leadership and management roles, commanding large numbers of troops. This is lost in the context of an MMORPG, where 'generals' are still individuals with no armies. Also, with a large number of ranks, the distinctions between various ranks is lost and since all are individuals and definitions of duties are vague, the gap between a Lieutenant and a Captain, or a similar pair draws closed as there are no clear duties for either. Finally, generic rank systems are often too competitive and unoriginal, with unclear lines being drawn between who is better and who isn't, usually based on subjective criteria, rather than clear criteria. Copying and pasting from another place with minimal additions also enters the realm of unoriginality and a willful ignorance of the correct path a clan could be taking in favour of an easy, standard way out. Executors The executor is the uppermost representative of their organisation who voices complaints and suggestions for the benefit of The Combine. They test and refine upcoming features and ideas before general release and moderate the forums and wiki. They are also a top source of information in the segment they have been elected into and are active, contributing members. Executor Duties and Privileges Executors are given Global Moderator status on by default on the forums, this includes permanent banning, closure and the ability to delete threads. Executors may also kick, mute and accept applications ingame and on the forums, respectively. Combine Central < <<<<|-------Thane--------| Crusader--------------Augur <<<|-----Guardian------| <<<|------Warden-------| Fighter-------------Academic Combine Central's rank structure is more subjective and temporary then others, due to the nature of many players using Combine Central as a place to learn, rather than stay as permanent members wishing to build The Combine. Combine Central's rank structure is built around titles as well as ranks. The titles are the 4 on either side, including Fighter, Adept, Crusader and Sage. The ranks are Warden, Guardian and Thane. Every new applicant starts in Combine Central and during the application process, they are allowed to pick one of the lowest titles; Fighter or Academic. This title is the first step on the road to advancement and is an indicator of what direction a player wants to progress in. To earn a rank in Combine Central, players are required to have ALL preceeding titles. So a Guardian must have at least the Zealot and Adept titles, as well as having been a Fighter and Academic at some point. The instant the prerequisites are met, the player is entitled to the rank and may take up the rank as long as they meet the criteria. Titles are awarded based on experience in that particular field. Militant titles are given for combat event and class attendance. Academic titles are awarded for lore knowledge, management and general knowledge. Being ranked in Combine Central also contains a responsibility. Ranked Combine Central members are moderators within chatrooms and are tasked with maintaining order and enforcing the rules. Militant Arm Executor The Militant Arm Executor has the standard duties of an Executor, such as administration and management, as well as the role of a Strategic Planner. The Militant Arm Executor may also co-host combat events alongside Combine Central's Event manager. Strategic Planner Strategic Planners are thinkers and planners of large-scale operations and developers of new tactics and adapting The Combine to changing battlefield environments. They are the best battlefield planners The Combine has and are assigned as supreme commanders to large events. Strategic Planners are also analysts who identify mistakes and methods to fixing them. Strategos The Strategoi are chosen or volunteer for events and battles if time for planning is available. They lead their assigned group during action and afterward, they compile and write an After Action Report which records the event, statistics, lessons and outcomes, which is posted onto the wiki for analysis and archival. Strategoi also represent The Combine in PvP events and plan and submit these events ahead of time. Squad Leader Squad Leaders are qualified to lead 2-10 man squads during battle. Squads assemble their teams and pick members on their own. They relay information and orders from Strategoi or Strategic Planners down to their men and inform each other and commanders of changes in battle. They multitask command and squad channels to prevent saturation on communications networks. Guardsman Guardsmen are the standard fighters of every stripe, who carry the bulk of the fighting. They are new and old members who do not qualify or wish for an officer position, and stay to form the backbone of The Combine. Guardsmen will be separated into categories, based on strengths and willingness to perform certain duties, for easier management and selection. The Militant Arm's rank structure is designed to retain flexibility and organisation in a single package. Rather than giving everyone a generic, vaguely military rank and leaving them to their own devices or forcing everyone into a pre-assigned squad, everyone in the Militant Arm has a place and duty by default. The simplicity of the rank system allows for fewer complexities to be fought through when fast thinking is required, such as during battle. Ranks are distinct and have obvious duties. By not assigning everyone to their own squad, the problem of inactivity is solved. The loss of one person doesn't hinder the entire squad and the need for every player to be present in an emergency is eliminated. Formation of squads is also easier when Squad Leaders are allowed to pick who they want. Strategoi and Strategic Planners function on a larger scale. Strategoi are usually individuals or very small teams who work together on a specific event, coordinating between themselves on voice chat and working with the squad leaders on voice chat. Requests and information from Guardsmen are sent to Squad Leaders, which is sent to the Strategoi. This solves the problem of poor microphone discipline and allows the Squad Leader to pick priority information to be sent. Scholarly Arm In progress.